


Big Force

by lookatthestarrynight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatthestarrynight/pseuds/lookatthestarrynight
Summary: The story of what happens when a Jedi-Padawan-turned-Knight-of-Ren-assassin with questionable self-preservation skills and commendable glowstick skills somehow becomes evil when her bestest buddy in the whole galaxy burns her former home to ground and takes her on a journey of murder, no mystery, and some intrigue through the galaxy far, far away.Totally not canon compliant, for the sake of comedy and creative freedom, ya girl can’t be bothered. Among many other things, the legendary Abstruseness by dilatory provided inspiration to overcome writers block (if I should add them as inspiration of something somewhere special please let me know... I'm not sure what to do. halp.)[ON HIATUS UNTIL ME, THE AUTHOR, GETS OVER HER WRITERS BLOCK, SORRY]
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Big Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long one, and it is definitely gonna be a project. I'm aiming for some vague laughs and feel goods, especially with everything going on right now. Feel free to comment/leave kudos if you want! Have a good day!!

You woke up that night when the ceiling of your hut fell on top of you in a burning heap of rubble, the Force providing the weakest of shields against your imminent demise. Luckily, your usually failing sense of self-preservation prevailed, and you weaseled your way out of the heap that had once been your home ~~who the hell burned it, the rat bastard?~~ with only a few ~~major~~ minor injuries. And imagine your surprise when, lo and behold, the entirety of the jedi temple was _also_ a burning heap – and in the distance stood a lone figure observing the destruction. A familiar lone figure. _Oh, blast._

You approached cautiously, your trusty ~~and irritatingly blue~~ lightsaber hooked to the waistband of your sleep clothes, in lieu of the fact that everything else you had once considered yours was on fire. Some part of you figured it could be a mistake to approach your ~~potentially murderous~~ bestest friend silently, so you made a big deal of stomping through the tall grass of the gentle slope and huffing and puffing and cursing the high heavens under your breath – but he didn’t acknowledge your noisy arrival in the slightest. His lightsaber remained lit and his gaze remained on the burning jedi temple.

“So, uh, did you do this?” you asked quietly from your place beside him.

“Not intentionally.”

You nodded, watching as one of the remaining walls tumbled to the ground with a resounding crash. You had an inkling somewhere in your head that those inside the temple were probably dead, and probably had not been as successful as you were in escaping the burning rubble – if you could call the gashes on your face and arms and everything _successful_.

“I—I didn’t mean to do this… it just happened,” he said, briefly glancing at you – his pupils tinged with reds and yellows ~~that were definitely _not_ reflections of the flames~~.

You shifted, “Well, happens to the best of us,” you glanced at him, “Literally. You are the best of us.” ~~Useless self-preservation skills, exhibit A.~~

He huffed, the shadow of a grin crossing his face, and de-ignited his lightsaber, hooking it to his belt. His other, free hand reached up and smacked the back of your head. Somehow, he managed to not whack any of the spots on your head that were injuries caused by his accidental firestorm, and you briefly wondered how he knew where _not_ to hit on the back of your head, before you came upon the answer yourself. _The Force. Always the Force_.

“Sorry—I just don’t know if I should be deeply afraid or terribly impressed by this, B.”

He snorted. “Either way, we need to leave. Snoke wants me to meet him.” He turned and headed towards the ships and you followed.

“Snoke? Who the hell is Snoke?”

“My new master.”

You spluttered. “Your new master? What about—”

A pointed look silenced you. ~~The Force may have been involved~~.

“Right, right, right. You got it, boss man. _No_ questions.”

“I sense sarcasm.”

“Damn right you do, B! I’m not going traipsing around the galaxy in search of some old fool just because you subtly asked me—”

This time, the Force was indeed involved as he whirled around and shut you up. _You never were good at knowing when to stop._

“Snoke is a powerful user of the dark-side of the Force who promises to help me reach my full potential, like my grandfather before me.”

You huffed as the Force let go of your jaw and you regained the ability to speak, and Ben began walking away again. “Sounds like a load of bantha shit to me, B.” _That was most certainly probably not the right thing to say._

“It’s not,” he paused once more in his path, turning to you, “Will you join me?”

You stared at him.

He stared at you, and an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

You snorted, “Since when was that ever a question? Of course I’ll join you – I do every single other ill-advised thing you do because I’m your friend, and _that’s what friends do_!” You had a sneaking suspicion you’d be regretting this later.

A small smile crossed his face, and he reached forward and grabbed your hand, pulling you with him – gently, of course. After all, you were still an invalid on an adrenaline high, courtesy of his aforementioned firestorm of doom.

In what felt like no time at all, the two of you made it through the tall grasses to the small tarmac and boarded the _Grimtaash_ , Ben’s smaller starship ( ~~why he ever had one was beyond you~~ ). Once inside, he closed the boarding door and dragged you into the cockpit with him, running the pre-flight sequence and starting the ship while you sat in the co-pilots seat, acting more the part of a useless sack.

As the ship left the atmosphere of the planet the former jedi temple had once occupied, Ben spun around to face you.

“Do you want me to patch those up for you?”

You nodded, wincing as you felt the blood throb in the wound on your face.

He nodded in acknowledgement, getting up and disappearing into another part of the ship and coming back a moment later with all the necessary medical supplies. He squatted on the floor in front of you, rummaging through his haul and organizing everything on the floor next to him. He began with the long, thin gash across your face and the small spot just behind your ear, and then moved on to the cuts on your arm ~~since something had to be sacrificed to save your pretty face in the efforts to avoid being squashed, though it had admittedly been in vain~~ , operating with doctoral precision that you weren’t used to seeing from _such_ an abrasive soul. As it turned out, those spots were the worst – you merely possessed a few bruises on your stomach and a few more on your legs. _Bless the Force, you had never been more grateful._

You had a feeling that that the wound on your face would leave a scar – not that you minded – and you watched Ben through hazy and tired eyes as he cleaned everything up and set the coordinates for hyperspace travel.

“Don’t you need to let him know you’re coming? And that you’re bringing me?”

Ben shook his head. “He already knows.”

“Oh.” Your stomach twisted for just a moment, but the haze of interrupted sleep and unexpected trauma ~~and probably Ben’s extensive and annoying Force talents~~ swept you into a deep unconsciousness before your ~~absolutely shitty~~ survival instincts could ask any more questions.

<>

You woke up when the ship jolted out of hyperspace in front of what you presumed was Snoke’s space station, and Ben barely spared you a glance as he guided the ship into one of the hangars and landed it in near-perfect form. You felt immensely better now that the medical ministrations of Ben had had time to work their ~~probably Force~~ magic.

Ben stood up, reaching over to pull you out of your chair. “C’mon, we need to make you a little more presentable.”

You frowned. “More presentable?”

“You’re still in your sleep clothes.”

“Oh. Aren’t you also—” you glanced over to Ben, noticing that no, he was not in his sleep clothes anymore. He’d changed into more suitable clothes and – you wouldn’t say this to his face, of course, and you were competent enough to keep him from hearing it in your thoughts, too – now he looked ~~a lot~~ just a pinch like his dad, who you’d seen around the temple all of twice, a while ago. You sighed.

“You were saying?” _Cheeky bastard._

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” you paused, “Although… where would suitable clothes for _me_ be in here?”

“I may or may not have some of the stuff on-board that you left the last time we had to do a mission together.”

“Ooooh. Scandalous. Okay, well, I can change by myself, so just point me in the right direction and I’ll go about my business.”

He shook his head with a reluctant smile and pushed you towards the lounge-type room in the ship. You stumbled through the doorway and found your things stacked neatly on one of the bunks in the corner: a cloak, a shirt, a pair of pants, some boots, and – _bless this man_ – a belt with a clip for your wonderful neon death-stick. And a blaster! _Ooh-la-la._ You changed as quickly as you could with your irritating bruises in the way (you figured time was of the essence here) and came back out of the room a few minutes later feeling much less singed.

“Ready?” Ben asked.

You shrugged. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

He opened up the main door and walked down the platform as it lowered. You paused, psyched yourself up, and walked down the ramp to join him. _You only live once, right? Might as well totally screw it up the first time around._ At the bottom of the ramp, both of you were greeted by a rather menacing figure – presumably Snoke? – who seemed to tower just a pinch above Ben, and several more pinches above you.

“Ben Solo,” Snoke rasped, “It’s a pleasure to finally see you.”

Ben bowed his head is respect, “Likewise, Master.” Something that you supposed was meant to be a smile made its way to Snoke’s face. Slowly, he turned to you, stating your name in the very same tone of voice.

“A powerful force-user in your own right, yes?”

_Oh, dear._ “I’m no Ben Solo, but yes, thank you.” _Ooooooh, dear_.

Snoke let out a laugh that seemed a bit forced for your tastes. “You seem fine when relegated to second place… are you not ambitious?”

_Ah, fuck._ “I’ve always been perfectly fine with following this numbskull,” you gestured haphazardly towards Ben, “into the fray.” _Why oh why did you call him a **numbskull**? Someone was going to murder you one day soon for sure._

Snoke smiled, something swirling in his grey eyes. “So, would you say that his ambitions become yours?”

_What. The. Fuck._ “I suppose if you wanted to put it like that, you could.”

“Well,” he turned back to Ben, “It seems you have found your first loyal follower. When you take command of the Knights of Ren, we shall make her your second-in-command.”

Ben nodded, glancing at you with a new look in his eyes. Snoke turned away from both of you, beckoning for you to follow. He led you out of the hangar and through the winding halls of the space station. You followed diligently behind, nerves eating away at you. Quietly, Ben’s hand reached over to your shoulder, and you turned to meet his eyes.

His voice sounded in your head for just a moment. **_There is no need to worry… we are safe here._**

You reluctantly nodded, skepticism abound ( ~~who wouldn’t be if suddenly they found themselves on a strange ship in a strange place with a strange person and a friend who _seemed_ to have gone a little wacko~~), as his hand left your shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

It was in this moment that Snoke led you into a room that appeared to be a throne room of sorts. He moved towards the presumed throne in the middle, placing himself upon it with a reverent lack of speed.

“Step forward, both of you.” You and Ben stepped towards him, bowing your heads. _It seemed like the right thing to do, after all_.

“I shall make you both my apprentices. Once you have joined the Knights, you may forego your given names and take new ones – your true names.”

“Thank you, Master.” Ben intoned. You nodded, with a bit of ~~reasonable~~ hesitation.

“You may begin your journey to the Knights of Ren tomorrow. For now, I will have someone guide you to quarters to sleep and prepare yourselves for the journey ahead. You will have to prove yourselves. You are dismissed.”

The doors behind us opened and we bowed, before turning and leaving the room. We followed our new guide ( ~~a menacing figure swathed in an atrocious amount of _red_~~ ) to a different part of the station, and soon found ourselves in front of our respective rooms for the night ~~though we were on a space station, so night is really an arbitrary term~~. You turned to Ben.

“Well, I guess this is good night, then, B.”

He nodded, stepping through the doorway to his quarters for the night.

Reluctantly, you stepped into your room as well, surveying the space. You made a beeline for the bed, collapsing into the center of the mattress. ~~Hopefully your still healing wounds wouldn’t kill you overnight.~~

<>

You woke the next morning ~~was it really morning, though?~~ when an alarm went off somewhere in the room and a medical droid came in to poke and prod your injuries. The droid changed your bandages and applied more creams and salves with little regard for your wincing. After several long minutes the medical droid left you – _stars bless_ – alone with the stack of all-black clothes that someone, or something, had left at the corner of the bed. You grabbed the stack and made your way to the refresher attached to the room and winced your way through a quick shower and outfit change. By the time you were done, someone was ~~banging~~ knocking on your door.

Upon opening the door, you found that the someone in question was, in fact, your dear old friend, Ben the Reluctant Solo. He unceremoniously grabbed your forearm – not the bit that was bandaged and hurting, of course; he had more tact than _that_ – and dragged you back to the throne room from the night before. How he knew where to go was beyond you – although you supposed that if you bothered to use the Force in this particular instance, you, too, would know where to go. By the time you made your arrival to the throne room, you were panting and a little out of breath. _Why on earth you ever thought it was a smart idea to befriend **such** an overachiever, was beyond you. _You both bowed your way in and Snoke surveyed you with disinterested grey eyes.

“A ship is waiting for you in the hangar… the location of the Knights in programmed in the navigation system. I expect you to return as the Master of the Knights, Ben,” he directed his words to you now, “And you to return as his right hand… we may discuss titles and ranks for you later.”

In a nearly painful synchronization, both of you bowed your heads and said, “Yes, sir,” turned, and walked back out the doors. Once you were out of the room and the door had closed behind you, you let out a big breath. _Glad **that’s** over_. Ben glanced at you but continued to guide the both of you towards the hangars.

After winding through heartless metal hallways for what felt like an eternity, you arrived in the hangar – a different hangar than the one you’d come from the night before, however. _Lovely._ You walked towards the only ship large enough for more than one person in the whole of the hangar and stepped on board, wandering into the cockpit with misplaced purpose. Ben turned to you.

“You think you can co-pilot today?”

You huffed, relegating yourself to the co-pilots chair. “No fiery huts fell on me today, so yes, I can co-pilot, B.”

Ben narrowed his eyes but otherwise accepted your sarcastic quip. Together, you began the pre-flight checks and start-up sequences, and in no time at all the starship was sailing out of the hangar and towards the supposed location of the Knights of Ren. Ben set up the jump to hyperspace and the trip began in earnest.

Ben turned to you. “You’re alright with all of this, right?”

You hummed, turning from the control to face him. “Bit late to ask that question, but I’m alright.” _No, you are not. Not at all. ~~This is a terrible idea, why did Ben have to accidentally massacre everyone?!~~_

He looked skeptical. “You’re sure?”

You huffed. “No, I’m not sure, but I’ll be sure later. That good enough for you?”

“Yep.” He turned back to the console ~~and didn’t ask why you weren’t sure, what a good friend~~.

You felt the need to fill the impending silence. “So… did Snoke tell you how exactly you’re supposed to become the Master of the Knights of Ren?”

“Nope.”

_Oh, dear._ “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I hate it when you say that,” Ben huffed, flicking a switch on the console, “Everything is going to be fine.”

_Yeah, right._

“I will make it fine. How’s that?”

“I really don’t trust you to do that, B.”

He turned to me, a small fire burning behind his eyes, one of his hands moving in a subdued, horizontal motion. “I _will_ be made the Master of the Knights, and everything _will_ be fine.”

You blinked, before turning back to the view of stars speeding past the cockpit. “Your Jedi mind tricks don’t work on me, B.”

“They have before.”

You whirled around in your seat to face him. “Why, you little—”

You were cut off, however, by the jolt of the ship leaving hyperspace above a nondescript planet that looked vaguely familiar – Varnak. Disgusting and brown and part of the mid-rim. _Yay._ Your arrival was hardly a good distraction from the matter at hand, however.

“What do you mean ‘they have before’?” You inquired indignantly.

Ben let out a small chuckle. “ _I mean_ that they have before.”

“That—that doesn’t answer the question at all.”

“My ‘Jedi mind tricks’ have worked on you before.”

“When?” you paused, “Because I don’t remember any of the times that’s happened.”

“It’s only happened once.”

“Oh,” you furrowed your brow, “When?”

“One of the last missions we did for the temple… the one where you tried to convince me that jumping out of one of the high jungle trees would be the most effective way to get down – it was the only way I could stop you without also falling out of the tree and revealing our position.”

“But I never thought that.”

“Exactly,” Ben said with a grin, before returning his focus to steering the ship towards one of the landing areas on Varnak. You, however, remained very confused ~~because surely you never actually suggested that jumping out of a tree would be the best way down, surely not you… though admittedly it sounded like something you’d do~~. With a sigh, you dropped the matter for the time being and helped Ben navigate the final parts of the landing and power down. _You could always interrogate him again later._

Once the ship was successfully landed, you both disembarked and made for the only structure in sight – a cantina. It was a place that was about as rowdy and impolite as one might expect, and you found yourself surrounded in a creeping feeling of _this can only go wrong_. Ben guided both of you to the table that inarguably held the Knights of Ren. ~~What else would the table full of black shadows with sharp things be?~~

“Ben Solo. We’ve been expecting you,” the biggest and seemingly baddest shadow turned to face you, “And you are?”

You made quick work of introducing yourself, and the Knight made a _vaguely_ disapproving noise before turning back to your dark-haired companion.

“I am Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren.” _Wait a minute._ “You’ll need to prove yourselves before you can join us,” _No, no, no. It couldn’t be_. “And we’ll be leaving Varnak shortly, so you will follow us to our next destination, with your ship, of course.” _There’s no way Snoke would want you to—_ “It takes a lot to impress my Knights and you’ve come with high praises from Snoke – do not disappoint me.” _This is **not** going to end well. Not at all._

<>

You were, of course, proven entirely right not even a little bit later, when you and Ben arrived at the secondary location of this Knights of Ren adventure – and Ben drew his terribly blue glowstick of doom after Ren made some rather off-color comments about his _lineage_. A mistake anyone in this stars-forsaken galaxy should know is No-No Number One. Nobody, and you mean _nobody_ , makes a comment about a Skywalker’s family and gets away with their life. ~~That family fucks up the galaxy on the regular just for funsies so what was anybody really expecting… at least _you_ knew what you were getting into when you befriended this raging fool. ~~This moment, of course, was no different.

And so, in the moment when Ben took his lightsaber and went swinging towards ~~the soon-to-be-deceased~~ Ren, you let out a beleaguered sigh, ignited your own terrible nightlight, and followed your reckless compadre into the fray. In the back of your mind, you mulled over the thought that this was probably _precisely_ what Snoke had intended.

But, if you were being perfectly honest, this was no time for such considerations – seeing as it was taking a considerable about of brainpower to dodge Ren’s vibroblades. It became apparent to you very quickly, however, that Ben did not need your battle support, as was evidenced by the decapitation of Ren not even two minutes later when you were forced to dive ~~admittedly very desperately~~ out of the way of Ren’s spinning blade. When you looked up from your new perch ~~flat on your ass~~ on the ground, his helmeted head rolled right past you and stopped at the feet of the rest of the probably very surprised Knights of Ren.

You pushed yourself up from the ground, sliding your lightsaber back on your belt and brushing the invisible dust from your pants. You glanced over at Ben, who seemed just a pinch perturbed by the headless being at his feet.

“Well, that was tedious.”

He looked up at you. “You didn’t even _do_ anything.”

“Still tedious, B,” you walked towards him, shrugging, “At least… tedious for you.”

He huffed, facing the remaining Knights of Ren. “Snoke has named me the new Master of the Knights of Ren,” he paused, looking at the shifting forms before you, “Any objections?”

Silence. _Lovely_.

“Well, if that’s that, I think we should get back to Snoke now.” You patted Ben’s shoulder and sauntered off in the direction of the ship you’d arrived in. No need to drag this out.


End file.
